pawnstarsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Help
Were you looking for our FAQ? The Help screen can be accessed by the question mark button. There are 11 main tabs. Buy Buying Buying items from customers is the heart of your business. Customers will come in every few minutes, each one with an item to sell. Clicking on a customer opens up the Buy Screen. Haggling The most important thing about buying items is haggling. Customers won't always offer you what an item is worth, and most of their offers are going to be high. The cheaper you can get the item for, the more profit you'll make, so haggle with them as much as you can. To haggle, use the slider or the input box and offer the customer a price. If they accept, you'll buy the item for that price. If they don't accept, they'll lose patience. The lower your offer, the more patience they'll lose. Candy If a customer loses all their patience, they'll become Fed Up. At this point, the only way to get them back is with a piece of candy. Make sure you always have candy around for rare or expensive items you don't want to lose! Sell Selling To sell an item, drag it out to any available space. Some items go on shelves, some items go on walls, and some items go on both, while bigger items tend to go on the floor. Once an item is out for sale, it will take some time to find a buyer. Some items will sell quickly, while other items, especially rare or expensive items, take longer. Once an offer comes in, you've got a choice to make. You can take that offer and pocket the cash, or wait for another offer to come in. New offers come in every 30 minutes. Be careful, though; new offers aren't necessarily higher, so it's up to you to keep track of the value and how much profit you're making. In a hurry? Entice a buyer with candy and get an offer now, or get a new offer immediately if you already have one. Knowledge When you buy an item, you gain knowledge in that item. As you gain knowledge, you unlock new facts and advantages, like: #Speed; Sell items faster and keep your shelves clear. #Prestige; Earn more prestige with every purchase. #Money; Get higher offers and make more money with every sale. #Appraise; Know the value and haggle with confidence. Visit the catalog to see your progress and browse a list of all your items. You can immediately gain a new fact and perk by clicking the "Get bonus now" button. The first bonus is paid for with cash, with bonuses after that costing candy. Remodel Remodeling Remodeling allows you to change almost everything about your store. While many of the options available in remodel mode are just for looks, some of them can actually enhance your store, increasing your effectiveness as a pawn shop. Change the look of your shop by purchasing different floors, walls, storefronts, and storebacks. You can only ever have one of each active at a given time. Shelves are what allow you to sell more items. The more shelf space you have, the more items you can sell. Some shelves only go on the floor, while other shelves only go on the wall. Mix and match to make the best use of your shop! Decorations add fun and personality to your shop. These are floor and wall decorations. Improvements and counters add persistent bonuses to your shop, improving things like customer patience, sell price, sell time, maximum customers, and knowledge gained. Some improvements are specific to your back room or sales floor, while others can go anywhere. Expansions make your store bigger, increasing the amount of floor and wall space you have. Rooms Rooms Rooms are separate areas of your pawn shop that add bonuses to your shop and space you can use. The mini-map will take you to any rooms you've unlocked, and allows you to navigate from room to room with ease. The mini-map will expand as you purchase more rooms. The back room serves as a storage area for specia items, while holding certain improvements that can only go in the back room. Expansions make your shop bigger, increasing the amount of floor and wall space you have. More rooms are planned for the future, so keep playing! Clerk Clerks Clerks help run your store. You can change your clerk at any time, and there's no limit to the number of clerks you can own. Each clerk has a different personality, which in turn has different effects on your shop. Clerks with high intelligence gain knowledge faster, meaning you'll unlock new perks in no time. Clerks with high friendliness are better hagglers, meaning that customers will lose patience slower and be easier to bargain with. Clerks with high salesmanship generate bigger sales, meaning you'll rake in more cash. Friends Gain experience and help your friends by visiting their store. Aid Customers Click customers to make them happier and help your friend get better prices. More friends means happier customers! Speed Up Sales Click on items which are looking for a buyer to speed them up and sell them sooner. More friends means faster sales! Clean Up Items Click on items that have a buyer to clean them up and increase their value. More friends means higher profits! Candy Candy Candy is used for a lot of different things in your pawn shop, from dealing with customers to purchasing better equipment. Most purchases in the game are made with cash, but the best of the best is always purchased with candy. *Bring back customers if they get fed up while haggling, or entice new customers to your shop if you run out. *Reduce sell times for items with no offers, or instantly get a new offer if you don't like the current one. *Purchase the best shelves, improvements, and decorations in the shop. *Hire the clerks with the highest stats. *Buy any candy package once, and get +5 to Max Customers forever as a free bonus! The more candy you buy, the better the deal you get, so stock up and never run out! Restorations Restorations Introducing Restoration Items, which can be fixed and customized tons of different ways. Restoration Items come in broken, but fixing them earns you lots of prestige and special bonuses. Restorating takes Spare Parts, Elbow Grease, and Flair. Get them by breaking down restoration items you don't want. Choose how you want to restore your item and move it from stage to stage. Once an item is fully restored, sell it for massive profits or collect all the variations. Collections Collections are groups of themed items which you can combine into special, more valuable items. When you purchase an item that's part of a collection, you'll receive a notification in the top-right. Click the Add button or click the collections button along the bottom to see your collections. Items are not part of a collection until they're added. Click the Add button to add an item to the collection. Items that are part of a collection aren't stored in your inventory, but you can remove them at any time. Once you have all the items, click Complete Collection to transform the items into the more valuable Collection item. You can now sell that item for massive profits or keep it in your inventory to collect. You can complete collections over and over again. Rake in the cash! The Lot The Lot is an outdoor area for cars, boats, RVs, motorcycles, and other big items. Big items won't go in the shop, so you have to unlock the lot to sell them. Your Lot Limit is how many items you can handle in your Lot at one time. Increase it to sell more big items. You can decorate your lot with exclusive backdrops, floors, and decorations that only work in the Lot. Access the Lot from the mini-map. Experts Experts are professionals who help you maximize the purchases you've already made. Each expert has a specialty, and only works within that specialty: car experts, gun experts, and more! Experts can do favors. Each favor is different, but they all do cool things. Using favors causes experts to level up, unlocking even more powerful favors. Category:Meta